


Podfic: Prima Nocta

by onthelvl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Blankets, Chastity Device, Consent Issues, Dehumanization, Gen, Gentleness, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical Procedures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sexual Slavery, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Surgery, forgive me my errors please, podfic rookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthelvl/pseuds/onthelvl
Summary: This is the night Steve is stolen by Tony Stark, whose slaves disappear in industrial quantities. This is the night sex slave #32557038 is given to a new master and finds out what is expected of him. This is the night Tony saves two slaves and doesn't tell them any comforting lies like "You're free now."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Podfic: Prima Nocta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prima Nocta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333156) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



MP3 download [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MrvyxsvEEsqIYWgaOD20HIvjxlwR0psq/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic. I dunno why, but it's really captured my attention since Dira Sudis first published it. It's taken me 2(?) years and 2 computers to get it recorded and edited. I'm pretty pleased with it seeing as I've had to learn new recording/editing software and manage the difference in audio quality between the two comps. 
> 
> Thank you, Dira Sudis, for providing a blanket policy. I might not have been able to get up the gumption to ask permission. 
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
